


Am I Crazy?

by ScarletKitsune



Series: The Shimada Siblings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Issues, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: After leaving the clan with her brother Hanzo, Narumi Shimada reflects on her choice.





	Am I Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may have noticed this is part of the Shimada Siblings series. Although they can stand alone as individual oneshots. The next two will be from the viewpoints of Genji and Hanzo. The last one will be a story with multiple chapters that will involve the siblings rejoining together to be a part of Overwatch.

Am I crazy for choosing to have gone down this path?  
I think about my life up to now.  
I don’t know who my real parents are for they abandoned me when I was only a few months old.  
The person I had come to know as my mother had found me wailing in an alleyway dirty and alone.  
She took me in as one of her own to be the little sister of her two boys.  
I don’t remember anything from that time given how young I was but from what others have said it was a happy time.  
However that happiness did not last.  
Once our mother had died things began to change.  
Both of my brothers seemed to drift in opposite directions.  
Gone was the joyful playfulness between the three of us.  
The feeling that I felt whenever we where together was bittersweet.  
There was disappointment amongst the clan members when Hanzo revealed to be an omega.  
He was brought up expecting to be the heir of the Shimada clan, an alpha.  
He was almost replaced by Genji who turned out to be an alpha.  
The only thing that prevented that however was the fact that Genji was always brought up to be the second.  
So his training was never as rigorous as Hanzo’s.  
Therefore he lacked the skills needed to rule.  
I could see that being an omega had an effect on Hanzo.  
His heart turned even colder and obedient as he yearned for acceptance.  
All the while Genji grew more wild and carefree, always off partying, sleeping around or doing something else.  
It was a year later that I found out I was also an omega.  
The clan wasn’t disappointed.  
Unlike Hanzo who was to lead, I was seen as a bargaining chip.  
More guards were instructed to be with me everywhere I went when outside in the city.  
It was suffocating.  
Genji, Hanzo, and I were siblings but at that point it seemed as if we were strangers.  
I rarely hung out with the two of them but I still loved them anyway.  
I remember what father had told me as he lay there dying in his bed.  
To look after Hanzo and Genji.  
It was a simple request but from the emotion in his voice and the regretful look in eyes in knowing that he could have prevented this outcome conveyed everything to me.  
So I continued to do just that but the elders proved to be too strong for me.  
It is your duty and honor.  
That is what the elders told him.  
It was only when I had come back from a shopping trip that I realized what had happened.  
So much for looking after my two brothers, now I only have one.  
At first I couldn’t stand to be anywhere near Hanzo.  
One second I would be filled with sadness the next I would be consumed by anger.  
It stayed that way for a month before I finally began to lighten up on him.  
Most would probably wonder how I could even think of forgiving him.  
I’ll tell you it wasn’t an easy thing to do but the look that continued to appear in his eyes after Genji’s death described to me a man who was filled with regret and realization that he was indeed a puppet.  
So we ran.  
I find myself asking is it crazy to follow and care for one brother who has killed the other?  
Away from the Shimada family and the poisonous environment I once called home.  
For all the choices that I have made that lead me to where I am now, I know what that answer is.  
I wonder to myself why did I even ask that question?  
When I already know the answer.


End file.
